A New Blue Beginning
by Zewy
Summary: Raven is caught between a mob and a pack of wolf with her new born baby when she drops the child from the bridge. But the baby and Raven is saved by Magneto and so Kurt gets to grow up with Mystique living in Germany. Alternative story about Nightcrawler.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: child-abuse, selfhatred a lot pf angst**

**Pairings: I love Kurtty so there will probably be some of that, Amanda x Kurt, and many many more.. I think.**

**A/N: Okey, I have read a ton of fanfics about Kurt not being saved by the gypsys and having to live with his mom, and I love them all. So I just wanted to write one of my own. I will try to base it on the comics - but also on xmen evolution. A wunderbar mix! So yeah, I have wrote 3 chapters but it will probably end with 5 or 6. Just so you guys know what you are getting yourself in to. It will focus on Kurt - but Rouge and everyone else in the evolution serie will be in it. So just hang in there and your favourite character probably will apear!**

**Now - ENJOY YOUR READING!**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold night at the castle of Wagner, outside the wind blowed and the rain poured. Raven had just given birth to her child, the midwife had left the baby in her arms before she herself had ran out from the room – looking like she had seen the devil himself.

Bluntly Raven looked down on the child in her arms, but what she saw wasn't a baby but a demon. Panicking that the midwife would tell the towns people about her child she remember the man that had approached her a couple of days before. He had introduced himself as Max, Magnus and Eric – saying that being a mutant, like they were, people would hate them and changing identity was their only chance to survive. He ask for her to join his team of mutants fighting humans for a place here on earth, a place for her and her unborn child. But Raven didn't want to live as a mutant – she had taken a name and a form of a beautiful women who had married the count Erik Wagner and there she wanted to stay and live a normal life. She had already been haunted away from her own by her own father trying to stab her, and she didn't have friends and never been loved by anyone like Erik Wagner before. She told the man that, and told him she only wished for that normal life. The man had grunt saying that 'that' life should soon been no more – the hatred in the humans heart only grew stronger. And with that he had left as quickly as he had came.

Well, that normal life was really distant right now. Her husband had suspected that the child wasn't his and wanted a bloodtest, but Raven in her fear and anger that her husband didn't believe her when she said that the child was his had accidentally killed him and now she had given birth to a demon. The people in the village was very religious and had found it very strange when Mr Wagner had suddenly disappeared, no one in the village really did like her. The demon child would only make it worst.

She had to run, and that was now before it was to late. But having given birth for hours had left ravens body tired and weak, still she need to run if she didn't want to be killed – she would run to Eric, or Magneto as she later would know him as. He would protect her.

She gently put down her child on the bed, while she herself got up and started to change cloth while she pull everything of value into a bag. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Frozen and unable to do anything of fear, she just stood there listen, waiting to die any minute.

A familiar voice with a concerned tune called out her name. 'Oh thank God' she thought running to the bedroom door opening to let her friend in.

A young boy entered the room, looking first at his friend and mistress (like in landlady, or lady not lover), then he looked over at the bed were his eyes widened.

"Please, Kurt, you have to help me! I have to get away from here but I'm to weak." Raven was holding the boy's sleeves pleading for help, hoping that she at least had one true friend. But seeing his reaction towards her baby made her worried.

"Of course." The boy named Kurt final answer to Ravens relief. "Hurry up packing and I will get the car ready!"

"Thank you, oh dear God, thank you. Blessed be your name Kurt my dear boy." Raven continued her praises about how good the boy was even after he had left to get the car. When finally done packing she put the bag on one shoulder and took her baby in her other arm.

It was a slow walk down the long stairs and through the halls to get to the big gates. This would probably be the last time she ever saw this castle – her home for so many years.

Outside Kurt met her and took the bag, putting it in the back trunk and then opening the passenger side for Raven to get in. After she had put the seat belt on she finally started to relax, and when Kurt drove the car away from the castle in the rain Raven dared to close her eyes squeezing the child closer in her arms. But she didn't get to have her eyes closed for long. Soon the car hit something making it slide on the slippery road and soon it had flipped over the road rail. Before hitting the ground upside down.

Raven was in chock, unable to do anything. Then she heard angry calls from up the road. She looked to her left only to find that Kurt hadn't been wearing a seat belt and was now lying on his head with blood sipping out. It took awhile before Raven realized he probably was dead and that's when she started to scream and didn't stop scream till she heard another cry. She looked down and saw her baby still being in her arms. She could hear the angry voices coming closer. She needed to get out to save her baby. Raven unbuckled her seat belt making her hit her head when she crashed down from her seat. She just shaked it of - kicking the car door open, and crawled out from the car wreck. When she was out in the open she heard the voices even closer and when she turned her head up towards the road she could see a mob coming down the hill.

She started running, she ran and ran while the rain was pouring down her face. The brushwood teared her dress apart and her coat kept getting caught in branches. She noticed blood sipping down her arm, it didn't hurt, but soon she heard howls – making her swear under her breath. Not only were a mob hunting her, now even wolfs were.

The trees around her started to thin out and she soon found herself on a bridge. Behind her she heard the mob and in front of her she saw wolfs.

If she left the baby she could transform into a bird and fly away. The baby wasn't a baby – it was a demon and probably should be killed. That's what Raven tried to convince herself. Raven wasn't a mutant hater, she was a mutant herself but even this 'creature', made from her own blood, frightened her.

NO, she couldn't. It was her child, no matter what it looked like. She would care for it. Sadly Raven was to caught up in her own thoughts to notice that the wolfs had gotten closer and before she realize or had the time to act a wolf had attack her making her drop the baby over the railing. She turned to the side were she dropped it not caring that the wolfs were biting her. She just scream from the top of her lunges.

"STOP YOUR SCREAMING WOMEN!"

A loud voice behind her said. She turned around only to see the man named Eric that had approached her before. In his arm was a small bundle with something blue sticking out, the wolfs were gone, but the angry voices was still getting closer.

"Come on," the man stretched his hand out for Raven to take, "we need to get out of here."

Raven grabbed the mans hand and before she knew it she was standing on a metal tray flying through the air towards her new home far away from the village she had lived in and the villagers that had tried to kill her.

* * *

**SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH! I hate translation machines. It were a lot of words that I don't know what they are called in english - and that sucks! So I'm sorry. I tried to only use words that I know, but then the story would get lame.. I have a lot of problems with then and than. so yeah.. sorry.. I don't know what to say. Hope you guys still would want to read the next chapters.**

**Please review.**

**Btw. I don't feel that Raven's a evil women, she just have had a really hard life. I love her. But she's gonna come out as really evil in this story - sorry, again. Confusing with two Erics.. I think I changed the name of Wagner and wrote it with a K in the end instead. Cause in Sweden we write Eric with a K in the end. Sooo.. Thanks for reading! ^^'''**


	2. the Playground

**Okay, my computer hated me yesterday, and mad the text really messed up, and when I tried to fix it internet died. Yeah, right, Sweden have the fastest internet connection in the world, who was the jerk that told me that - totally gonna kick his ass. Anyway. So I had to delete this chapter and repost it or whatever you called. I had wrote a long authors note to, which I was blonde enough not to save. So yeah.. ops..**

**In this chapter I tried making Mystique seem nice, because as I see it she only turned evil because of Magneto. She was this sweet girl that just had a hard life and happen to chose the wrong path. In the comics she try to join Xmen later on. So yeah. I adore. Amanda is also in this chapter. I love Amanda. She's awesome as Daytripper. So Im sorry for all AmandaKurt haters out there, there is going to be some of that in this story, just as it was in Xmen evolution. Soo.. I'm not gonna write anything more, for now. So please read and tell me what you guys thinks!**

**

* * *

**

Five years later. Raven, now called Mystique, was living in a big mansion – still in Germany – with Magneto and her son, named after the young boy Kurt that had saved her, whose kindness she hoped would shine through baby Kurt.

Magneto or Eric that Raven still called him had big plans for mutants and what to do with the human kind. Eric also tried to insure Raven that her mutant form was the most beautiful form of all her forms. And Magneto was really careful to say it to her everyday. In the mansion lived other mutants that Eric had saved and now had recruit to fight the humans.

Every human that got closed to the mansion was a dead mutant. And any human picking a fight with any of the mutant when they where in town also was a dead human or at least a pretty damage human afterward.

Baby Kurt or Kurt as we will call him, as he's five years old now, often tried to sneak out the mansion to get to play with other children that lived close by. His mother didn't like him leaving the house, she said the world was cruel and that looking like him wasn't normal which would make people hurt him and hate him for it.

Raven loved her son and knew she wouldn't always be there to protect him, so the least she could do was making sure Kurt didn't trust anyone that could and probably would hurt him. And to make sure Kurt never forgot that people would hurt him for how different he looked she had covered the walls in his bedroom with mirrors to remind him. The first night the mirror had been hanged up Kurt had seen things in them, and he had gotten a lot of nightmares. And he spend the first week in his mothers bed – but now he was more or less used to them.

Today was no different then any other day, Mystique and Magneto was away in business which they were quite often these days, leaving Kurt alone most of the time. Kurt didn't mind, when his mother was there she didn't really care for him much, in his eyes, so it really didn't make a different if she was there or not. But when his mother was gone he could sneak out trying to get to the playground and play with other children. He had never really gotten that far though most of the time some villagers had found him trying to hurt him (those villagers was no more cause when Mystique had found out she had killed them), or some times he got lost, other times his mother had caught up with him taking him back – everything always ended with him getting punished. Of course his mother always felt bad after words, knowing that her child just wanted to play with others in his age. But if he didn't learn that running away alone was dangerous one day he would get himself killed.

Still Kurt once again tried to get to the playground, but today he had a lot of hope getting there. Just when he was just about to climb out the window a hand grab his neck pulling him back in again. Lying on his back he saw his babysitter looking down on him with a amusing look.

"Run off and I will tell mystique." the boy snickered.

Kurt wanted to cry, all he ever got to do was sitting home and watching films, he didn't get to use the computer, the phone or even watch normal TV. He was completely isolated from the world – and he didn't like it.

"Hey don't cry," the boy's voice had changes to an sympathy tone. The babysitter was a nice guy, even if he acted tough and sometimes was really cruel towards Kurt, he didn't like seeing the little boy being sad, so he sighed, knowing he would regret this. "Okay, you can go to the playground, if you can find it, but only for two hours."

Kurt's face lighted up grinning widely he nodded his head in a promise.

"Swear on God and Jesus." The babysitter was really religious which had an big influence on Kurt, the older boy often read from the bible to him, this would later turn in to a passion for Kurt, but for now he just liked the stories and new God and Jesus were important people. Raven didn't know about the babysitter pushing God on Kurt, or didn't care. Anyway, she wasn't really religious so when older, Kurt would rebel by getting catholic.

"Ich swear on Gott and Jesus!" Kurt answered. Living in Germany meant speaking German – but raven was really strict about Kurt learning English to , which also helped when the rest of the people in the mansion like only spoke English.

"Well, go on then!"

Kurt smiled and hurried out the window, running towards the playground. The past weeks he had asked a lot of different mutants in the mansion about where the playground was – most had laughed at him, knowing he would never get to go there and told him about the directions, others had just ignored him. Like they often did when he was around.

But he didn't care, he finally was on his way to the playground, he had never run so fast in his whole life and when he was out of the woods he spotted the playground from afar. He started to slow down and instead started to sneak around the bushes to see if there was any adults near by.

The playground consisted of a swing, a sandbox and a seesaw. It wasn't much, but it was more than Kurt ever seen. In the play ground there was eight children playing. But no adults. So Kurt made his move walking towards them. None of them seemed to noticed him so got a little closer and asked in German if he could play with them.

The children turned looking at him, they froze and soon some of the girls started crying and ran away and some of the boys scream monster and ran them too. Left was a small girl with dirty face and long brown hair, a boy with freckles with red-hair and a boy some years older then them standing behind the small girl looking like he was about to shit his pants.

The small girl smiled. "Yeah, of course, we are building a castle, My castle."

"No way!" the boy with red-hair scream while picking his noise, "I'm the KING, it's my castle."

The girl ignored him and turned back to Kurt again. "Okay I'm the princess and he's the king", she pointed at the red-haired boy who seemed very pleased by that, "do you wanna be the prince?"

Kurt smiled making him flash his fangs, "I would like that very much, what do the prince do?"

The small girl giggle and then answered. "Well he defends the princess and then kiss her."

Kurt blushed, kissing girls was stupid, he almost never kissed his own mother.

"Jimaine", the older boy finally spoke. "You shouldn't be talking to that.. that.. thing, we better get home! You too Romeo." He turned to the red-haired boy apparently named Romeo.

"Oh but Stefan, he's not a stranger anymore, he's my prince."

"I'm not talking about him being a stranger, I'm talking about him being a demon."

"He looks like a kitten." Jimaine just smiled.

Kurt didn't like this conversation, well at least not what Stefan was saying.

During all this Romeo had just been sitting there picking his noise and eating whatever he got out from there. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Kurt.

"Hey, where do you live.?"

Kurt turned away from Jimaine and Stefans _fight_ and looked at Romeo instead. "Oh just behind that forest."

"Can we go home to you and eat?"

Kurt was happy, his new found friends wanted to come home with him, well, at least one of them.

"Yeah yeah, of course." He answer before he really had thought it over.

"Great", Jimaine happily said jumping up from her feet brushing the sand of her cloth starting to walk towards where Kurt had pointed.

"Noo Jimaine we are going home." Stefan made and attempt to grab her but she started running and laughed happily making a game about him trying to catch her and take her home.

Romeo also started to run after Jimaine and soon they all were running towards Kurt's house.

When they reached it, Jimaine stopped in her tracks, her chin touching the ground in amazement "woooh, you live in a real castle, are you a real prince? Maybe you are like the beast in the beauty and the beast?"

Kurt just shake his head no and walked to the door, opening for the other kids to get in. Soon they were all sitting around the kitchen table eating cookies – yes- Stefan too. After Romeo and Kurt had eaten all cookies Romeo decided that it was time to go home. And Jimaine and Stefan agreed.

Kurt waved them goodbye while the rest of the mutants in the mansion just stood around with their mouths wide open amazed over what they just had seen. Humans in the mansion – human children in the mansion – human children playing with the demon child in the mansion. How did they get in the mansion?

Everyone turned to look at Kurt who was walking back up to his room smiley happily over his new found friends.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! Please review so I can make the fanfic even better - and it's almost Valentine's day so you guys should give me and each other some love. Just face it - people suck at reviewing other peoples fanfics.**

**I'm thinking about making Kurt a little bit gothic in his teens, I'm not sure, tell me what you guys think.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for all of you guys that have review!**


	3. The new girl

**Okay, I have had a really big writers block, this chapter was actually finished along time ago, I just needed to take time and read it over. But with my writers block I just hated the whole thing. Which made be not want to upload it. But now my writers block is gone, so here's the chapter. I like it a lot. But I think I may have messed up some words and names. Please tell me if you noticed any errors. I love people telling me what's wrong so I can fix it and improve!**

**I had it hard trying to figure out which color I should make Kurt's smoke. His smoke has been blue, red, gray, white, so I'm not sure anymore which is the right one. I like the blue one the most from the movie of course. But it actually makes the least sense. The dimension he travels through is red - smoke should be red. But smoke actually is white/gray/black when it comes from lava or fire which should make his smoke gray. Hm.. Well, I went with the blue one in the end anyway. Just because I like it the most.**

**WARNING: This chapter has mild child-abuse, some hitting + touching. Oh, yeah.. Children are being murdered in this chapter too.. Hm.. Let's scratch the 'mild' thing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading. Comments are very muched liked!**

**

* * *

**

Kurt was now eleven years old – he was still friends with Stefan and Jimaine. Romeo had moved away a while ago, but Kurt still considered them friends even if they didn't hear from each other anymore.

The life in Magnetos mansion wasn't a pleasant life, especially when all the mutants there was much older than himself, neither was the life there easy.

Every day Kurt was home schooled were he was taught all the normal subjects that are in school (of course some had been taken out), but always in a higher level then his aged class should be reading. And when he didn't have his classes, he trained with the other mutants, he had been given two swords that he got a lot of help with mastering the skills to use them during the training sessions.

His mom had been gone a lot and when she was home all she did was complain about how disappointed she was over him, how he could do better in 'school' or how bad he was at fighting.

Of course it made Kurt sad, but at the same time he had gotten pretty used to it by now. It had been such a long time since his mother had showed any love towards him.

Kurt was lying in his bed wearing black sweats pants, that he had clipped a hole for his tail to stick out through, and a gray t-shirt reading a book about fairy tails when there was a knock on the door. He sat up putting the book under his pillow then turned back to the door calling in German to whoever was out there to come in. He got a little surprise when it was his mother coming through the door. He got even more surprise when a girl a little bit older then himself was walking in right beside her.

The girl looked around, looking kinda amazed by all the mirrors that covered the walls in his room. Mystique seemed to noticed and smiled to the girl speaking in American,

"This is Nightcrawler, as you can see he have a very special appearance which he often forgets. So we have to remind him that he looks like a devil so he don't walk in to town getting himself hurt! That's why we hanged them up so he will remember that he's a monster."

The girl had been nodding the whole time Mystique had been talking, but she had been looking at Kurt with a feared expression. After Mystique had finished the young girl turned to her asking in a southern accent. "How can he forget that he looks like that?"

Mystique chuckled and pulled the girl in her arms hugging her then kissing her forehead. Kurt just looked in ave, his mother never held or kissed him anymore. But with this girl with brown hair with white strips she laughed and did everything she never did with Kurt.

Mystique turned to Kurt. "Nightcrawler this is my daughter, she will be staying here for a while. Rouge this is Kurt one of the soldiers living her." Rouge gave a nod towards Kurt, and he raise his hand and waved a little. Then he turned to his mother and asked in German. "Daughter?"

Mystique raised an angry eyebrow and answered in American. "When Rogue is around, we do not speak German. And, yes, she's my daughter. Me and Faith have adopted her." Kurt remembered Faith. She was a blind women that his mother was dating. She was very kind, and she always called Kurt on the phone once a month at least. She was living in America if Kurt remembered correctly, so she nearly never was here in Germany, which Kurt thought was really sad. She was one of the few people that actually treated him as a normal child. Raven tapped her foot impatiently on the soft carpet that covered the floor in Kurt's room. "Are you satisfied with that answer _Nightcrawler_?" Kurt just nodded.

And with that Raven dragged Rogue out of the room and continued showing the girl around - bragging about her to everyone. Kurt just put his pillow over his face. He had mixed feelings about this girl to say the least. He was excited and happy that someone in his own aged finally was going to live here, but at the same time he wasn't so sure that he liked that his mother hadn't mention him being her son. Had his mother replaced him with another child? He had been the only child for so long, he couldn't be anything else but jealous over this new mutant that got all the attention. Well, it wasn't so much that she was stealing the attention from everyone, though there wasn't really any attention to steal away from Kurt when he never had any to start with. No it was more so the feeling that being replaced and not being good enough. How could that girl be better than him? Well, to start with she didn't look like a demon, and she probably never had gotten any of Raven's friends killed. Kurt pushed the pillow down over his face harder when he felt tears starting to stream down his cheek. He was so weak.

The days that followed Mystique spend every waken moment with Rogue while Kurt put his heart and soul into his school work and training, trying to impress his mother. Trying to make her noticed him, he stopped seeing Stefan and Jimaine for a couple of weeks, while trying to compete with Rogue. They now had school together and Raven was always sitting in on the classes praising Rogue and downgrading Kurt.

During training session with the swords Kurt accidentally dropped one of them which angered his mom such much that she hit him. At first Kurt actually thought Raven was sorry for what she had done, her eyes looked sad and confused and she started to reach for Kurt to most likely pull him in to a hug, but she stopped midways and and instead just gave Kurt an angry stare before she turned and walked away.

Kurt was holding his hand over the cheek that raven had hit, he lowered his head, being ashamed that he wasn't good enough for his mother to like him. He could feel the other mutants that had been training looking at him. So he picked up his swords and left the training area, walking up to his room. On the way he passed by his "babysitters room", he wasn't really Kurt's babysitter anymore, but he still looked after Kurt. And right now Kurt really needed someone that looked after him and maybe a hug.

The door was open so Kurt put his head inside. The older boy was lying in his bed, reading a magazine, not really noticing Kurt, people not noticing him was a ongoing theme here. Kurt coughed a little to get the boy's attention. Which he got.

"What do you want?" The boy was still reading his magazine and had a really just-leave-me-alone tone when he spoke. Kurt didn't know what he wanted, and he could feel the tears coming down his cheeks, so he stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. Making the older teen look up at him.

In a flash the older teen was hugging a very upset and crying Kurt. "Was she mean to you again?" Kurt just nodded against the boy's chest.

After that they didn't say much, Kurt cried and the older boy just hugged him trying to comfort him. When Kurt had stopped his crying, he older boy had lead him up to his own room, and left him there. The mutants around here wasn't really good to handle under peoples emotions, especially when it were a child's emotions. So Kurt hadn't been surprise that the older boy had left him alone in his room. He had seen it coming, and frankly, he was quite happy about it. He really didn't want to tell anyone about his feelings that concerned his mother and Rogue, and he always felt so weak crying in front of others.

The following day Kurt couldn't give a rats ass what his mother thought about him, he didn't go to his classes or training, no one even went to look after him. If he wanted he could just disappear without anyone giving a damn about it. But instead of disappearing he just walked around the mansion, looking at all the things filling it up. It wasn't very exciting, so he ended up being back to his room just lying in bed – doing nothing. Which wasn't very exciting that either.

So when it finally had gotten dark out side he sneak out to go to Jimaine's and Stefan's home. He hadn't been with them much lately and he missed them. He passed by a huge fountain in stone,it didn't work, but it was pretty to look at. _Wait_. Kurt jumped behind a tree. There was someone there beside the fountain, caring on something that, whoever it was, dumped in the fountains water. Looking closer Kurt saw that it was Stefan. Which made him smile and stepping forward from his hiding place. He called out to Stefan, but it didn't seem like he had heard him. So Kurt walked up to him looking at the thing Stefan had dumped in the fountain.

Kurt froze. It was a small child, maybe three years old or five. And around it there was lying even more children. Kurt took a step back only to step on his own tail and fall. Stefan turned around and looked at Kurt with an very scary and murderous look which Kurt never seen before, he looked evil and insane.

Stefan started to mumble, talking to himself, maybe he was trying to talk to Kurt, but no real sentences got out just small words like "sinners, lowlifes, threatened, gypsy haters" and so on. Not really any nice words. Kurt was to shocked to say anything he just watch his friend pacing back and forth, talking to himself. Suddenly a small child from the fountain had raised herself up and now stood in the middle of it covered in blood crying after her mom.

Stefan put his hands over his ears screaming random and angry words to the girl. The child's crying became louder, making Stefan scream for her to shut up but the child just cried even more, which made Stefan pick up a knife from the ground and starting to walk towards her. Kurt called to Stefan to stop but he didn't hear him. So Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He ran up to Stefan trying to take the knife away from him, he put his tail around Stefan's neck trying to pull him away from the knife. A loud crack could be heard, then Stefan's lifeless body fell to the ground.

The child had stopped it's crying and everything went silence for a while. Kurt just stood there with a bloody knife in his hand looking down at Stefan. Not really knowing what had happened. He snapped out of if when he heard angry voices. He looked up from Stefan's body and stood face-to-face with a human, that looked pissed. The man raised his hand in which he was holding a knife towards Kurt. And before Kurt could think, he was back outside the mansion. Surrounded by blue smoke. How did he get there?

Confused still covered in blood with a knife in his hand he stormed up to his ex-babysitters room, closing the door after him and started to blur out what had happen in disconnected sentences to the older boy. Who just had taken a shower and was standing in his pajamas trying to dry his hair with a towel. Looking really chock to see Kurt, especially in the state he was in. He put the towel down, and walked to Kurt who still was rambling things.

"Okay, blue face. Calm down." He took the knife from Kurt's hand and was able to hear something about killing someone, murdered children and teleportation. "Okay, okay, calm down, come here and lie down in my bed."

The older boy grabbed Kurt and pulled him down in his bed, wrapping his arms around him, Kurt squeezed the boy's t-shirt burring his head in it and twisted his tail around the boy's leg. Most of the time he couldn't control his tail, it acted on it's own which sucked, it often showed it's owner's feelings which Kurt tried hard for it not to do. But this time Kurt didn't mind the tails actions.

Kurt eased his grip on the older boys t-shirt which he had been gripping tight with his both hands. He started to calm down, and processed what had happened. Thought running through his head. Had he just killed his best friend? What would Jimaine say? She would hate him. Why had Stefan murdered those children? Did the villagers know who he was? What would his mother do when she found ou.. Kurt stopped in his thoughts. The older boy had just put his hand down Kurt's back and down his boxers, wrapping his hand around Kurt's tail, and starting to trail with his fingers a little bit further down.

Kurt tried getting his hands out from between his chest and the older boys body, but he was trapped on able to stop the boy touching him. Kurt opened his mouth but his voice was sore from crying so no words came out. He started to squirm trying to get out of the boy's gripe.

"What's the matter?" the boy stopped and looked down at Kurt.

"Please stop, I don't like this." Kurt was on his way to start crying again.

"Don't like what? Haven't you been longing after to be hold?"

"This feels wrong, please stop!"

"If you don't do as I say I will tell Mystique about you murdering people and walking outside the mansion." Kurt stop squirming around and looked up at the boy with panic in his eyes. "Please don't."

"I won't if you do as I say" Kurt looked away from the boy's gaze, biting his lip. He let go of the boy's shirt completely and held his hands together instead. Closing his eyes. Just wishing himself away.

Kurt didn't feel the other boy around him anymore so he opened his eyes, noticing that he was back in his own room again, once again surrounded by blue smoke. He hurried to the door and locked it then he crawled under his bed hiding and pitying himself.

Soon he fell asleep crawled up into a fuzzball under the bed holding his hands together in praying.

* * *

**I'm thinking about putting a rape scene in the next chapter, is that too much?**

**I have a hard time trying to comfort people, I never been a kid that cry in front of others. Like ever. I never cried as little too. I always been a joker, trying to cheer people up but never myself being the one that's in need of being cheered up. So when people cry or a sad I get really nervous and starts joking. I'm a disaster at funerals. What I'm trying to say is that I think my comforting scenes are a bit weak. Hm. **

**Well. Hoped you liked this chapter anyway. Please review! Next chapter will probably be up soon, cause I'm hyped when it comes to writing right now! YAY!**


End file.
